Los Leones Gemelos
by Muffliat0
Summary: Sin saberlo o proponerlo, el horóscopo de ese día antes de iniciar su segundo año le aseguraba que encontraría al amor de su vida, ese alguien de mente vivaz; esa mente sagaz representada en una niñita de cabellos pelirrojos en una librería. [la viñeta pertenece a la Celebración "El Dragón de los Horóscopos" del Drinny fest del grupo de FB Drinny/Dranny:¡El mejor amor prohibido!]


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, yo tendría que estar dedicándome a escribir lo que tengo en proceso ¿verdad? Pero lo cierto es que cada que hay un evento Drinny, me gusta participar, me gusta convivir con la comunidad Dranny, y sobretodo aportar más sobre ésta hermosa pareja, porque no importa lo ocupada que esté mi vida personal y laboral, lo mío, lo mío, es escribir Y SIEMPRE; encontraré momento para hacerlo, pensaba hacer de ésta historia un longfic, pero por el momento se quedará como viñeta; así que bien queda decir que...

la viñeta pertenece a la Celebración **_«El Dragón de los Horóscopos»_ ** del Drinny fest del grupo Drinny/Dranny:¡El mejor amor prohibido!

* * *

La mirada inocente de tono gris se posó sobre la mujer frente a él; desde luego no sabía por qué ese entusiasmo feroz, pero claro; apenas era un niño de cinco años como para comprender lo que su loca institutriz sentía al leer el papel que tenía en las manos, se levantó de su asiento, siguiendo a la mujer que giraba con aire enamorado, mientras una pequeña mueca de incomprensión y de extraña sensación de felicidad contagiada; giró junto a la mujer, hasta que las vueltas le marearon y terminó sobre su trasero; con todo a su alrededor dándole vueltas.

 _«Todo estará bien, Draco, tal vez yo no me he caído, pero tengo esa misma sensación, todo es borroso, todo gira, todo es magnífico, es igual cuando te enamoras»_

La entusiasta mujer lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó de nuevo en la silla; sostuvo de nuevo una de las hojas que sujetaba antes de girar alegre.

—Veamos, tú eres Géminis ¿cierto? Veamos qué dice para los gemelos.

—Yo no tengo un gemelo –respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero tu signo tiene el símbolo de los gemelos.

Se quedó callado, sin comprender exactamente a qué se refería la bonita mujer de cabello rubio y facciones suaves; era tan diferente a su madre, a pesar de que compartían el mismo tono de cabello, y la piel de ambas era muy parecida.

 _«Géminis; El hombre Géminis necesita una compañera interesante. Eso no significa que usted deba tener un intelecto brillante pero sí una mente vivaz»._

La mujer y el niño fruncieron el ceño sin comprender, el horóscopo ese día en Géminis era un tanto escueto y sin sentido, si para ella lo era, para el pequeño niño, lo era más.

—En fin, mi madre siempre me ha dicho, que no debo confiarme mucho sobre los horóscopos, pero si no fueran ciertos ¿Por qué Hogwarts tiene la clase de Astronomía, no crees? –Sonrió –sigamos con tus deberes antes de que alguien nos escuche.

— **M—**

La vida de Draco continúo, la primera vez que se había topado con un horóscopo era por su institutriz, que lamentablemente, había sido descubierta, y los Malfoy habían prescindido de sus servicios.

Él heredero Malfoy recordaba poco a la mujer, su físico era un tanto borroso; lo único que podía recordar eran unas pocas palabras que la mujer le había dicho antes de que la despidieran.

«Inteligente, alerta, versátil y curioso, de mente ágil, adaptable, ingenioso, elocuente, juvenil y fresco, son las palabras que describen a los Géminis como tú, Draco, espero que a pesar de la clase de personas que son tus padres, tú puedas seguir siendo así, como te describen por medio de la Astrología»

La mujer se había equivocado, Draco era todo, menos lo que le había descrito; posiblemente la sangre pesada le había ganado, una sangre tan pura como la de los Malfoy o los Black, tenía que ser bastante espesa, difícil de que alguien les quisiera o realmente agradaran a los demás.

Nunca había prestado demasiado interés a eso, los días fueron, ya no era un niño pequeño escuchando a una mujer desquiciada hablando de eso; ya tenía doce años. Y estaba por comenzar su segundo año en Hogwarts, tenía muchas cosas en mente, por ejemplo el cómo molestar a «San Potter» y sus insufribles amigos.

Se detuvo cuando se encontró con una extraña revista; debería ser de alguien de la servidumbre, la curiosidad le ganó, tenía que apurarse o se le haría tarde para llegar al andén 9 ¾.

Sus ojos grises se achicaron un poco, la sección de horóscopos era la página en la que estaba abierta, ojeó un poco, hasta encontrarse con la imagen de gemelos, hizo una mueca, justo como esos pelirrojos Weasley a los cuales odiaba tanto como al resto de su numerosa familia, no había nada rescatable en esa estirpe mediocre.

«Géminis inicias un periodo con alegrías y buenas noticias a tu alrededor. Será un tiempo de búsqueda interior, donde te centrarás en encontrar tu sitio. A medida que vayan pasando los meses irás notando una mejoría en ti mismo/a y eso se transmitirá hacia los demás. Es un buen año para tu bienestar y para darte más atención. Tendrás un percance muy presente en todos los aspectos de tu vida, será un desequilibrio que afectará algunas personas de tu círculo cercano, intenta que los cambios que realices sean para dar mayor confort y seguridad».

Sus ojos bajaron un poco más, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía al inicio, era una letanía todo lo que marcaban los gemelos como predicciones; posiblemente hablaba de todo su año, y no del simple día.

«En el amor Géminis es un año donde tendrás muchas dudas sentimentales y eso puede hacer que tomes ciertas decisiones de las que luego puedas arrepentirte.

Si no tienes pareja desearás encontrar al amor de tu vida; y eso harás; sin embargo, tienes que fijarte muy bien en quien pones los ojos; la chica de tu vida está rondándote, posiblemente el encuentro con ella sea desconcertantemente extraño, recuerda que tu compatibilidad depende de que esa otra mitad, sea alguien de mente vivaz, y no de intelecto brillante, de lo contrario, te aburrirás tremendamente y la ruptura será catastrófica».

Puso los ojos en blanco; se le hacía un tanto ridículo, tenía doce años ¿cómo es que iba a conocer al amor de su vida a los doce años?

«En la familia, sin embargo, las cosas estarán muy lejos de ser estables y grandes cambios se avecinan, cambios que te darán más momentos de soledad».

Aventó la revista a la chimenea, estaba llena de tonterías y no tenía tiempo para tonterías así.

— **M—**

La sonrisa engreída apareció automática en sus labios, intentando fingir que no estaba celoso de la fama que el gran «San Potter» generaba al entrar a una librería.

—Déjalo en paz –lo enfrentó una niña de cabellos rojos, ojos castaños y feroces.

—Mira, Potter, ya tienes novia –soltó, sin poder dejar de mirarla.


End file.
